Albert'z Easter
by SqornshellousZeta
Summary: Remus's pet Albert is half jarvey and kneazle and knows exactally how to celebrate Easter. Family friendly story. Read and Review. Happy Easter!


The marauders are 16 here. I own Albert. He is half jarvey which looks like an over grown ferret that can talk and he is half kneazle which is a very smart, slightly aggressive cat. Hope you read my other stories though they aren't very good, but tell more of Albert. This story has NOTHING bad in it. Read and review. Happy Easter!  
  
Remus sat in front of the fireplace. He had a basket in his hand and at least a pound on jellybeans on his lap. Easter was coming up soon and Albert had been trying to convince Remus that if the Easter bunny doesn't come then he would be eternally devastated. This pathetic display had convinced Lily to nag James to nag Remus into making this Easter special for the disturbed overgrown ferret. Remus had at first been reluctant to give Albert any kind of sugar, he could easily tell James that he would not give Albert candy, but that was before Lily had cornered him in Charms and gave him a lecture on abusing pets. Lily had fallen in love with the ferret ever since she saw him. The marauders enjoyed telling James that Lily loved jarvey more then she loved him and watching James have a heart attack.  
  
Albert seemed to know that Remus was making him an Easter basket at that precise moment and came wondering in. "Can I have a jellybean?" Albert asked as innocently and sweetly as he could.  
  
"No, Easters tomorrow and you can wait till then." With that said, Remus heard a voice that could only be matched by a banshee.  
  
"Remus how dare you threaten that sweet Albert! Poor thing has to deal with you starving him and yelling at him! If you don't give him a jellybean you'll be sorry!"  
  
Lily came down from the girl's dorm to the common room, which Remus and Albert were in. Her wand was out and her face was full of fury. Her expression softened as she saw Albert and picked him out. Albert hugged Lily with the most pathetic expression an animal could make.  
  
Remus let out a growl and reluctantly gave a jellybean to Albert and Albert let out a gasp.  
  
"I don't like the yellow ones, Lily he's trying to kill me! He knows I don't eat yellow jellybeans! I'm allergic to lemons and lemon-flavored jellybeans! See what I have to put up with? Peter and James and you are the only ones who seem to care about me! Sirius even cares more about me then Remus does. He hates me! I heard him one time planning to kill me and he threatens me at least five times a day! Lily can't you take me?"  
  
Albert was sobbing now and Lily's face was turning red with anger.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Albert watched with great satisfaction on an overstuffed armchair as Lily went chasing Remus towards the boy's dorms.  
  
James and Sirius looked up as Remus ran in breathing hard. "She's coming, there is no hope", Remus said, his face going pale. Without warning they heard a scream followed by a thump against the door that made the ground shake. James and Sirius rushed up to help Remus push against the door.  
  
"James, I hate to break it to you, but your girlfriend is insane and in love with an overgrown rat." Sirius pulled a dungbomb out of his bag, lit it, opened the door an inch and threw it out. Within seconds the screaming and violent attacks against the boys stopped.  
  
Relieved, Remus lay on his bed and within minuets was up again. "THE CANDIES OUT THERE WITH ALBERT!"  
  
James and Sirius looked amused as they watched Remus run out the door toward the armchair he had minuets ago been sitting in and minuets later came back in with a pack of every flavor beans and was dragging Albert in by his shirt collar. Ever since Albert had read that chicks love guys with cool clothes in Witch Weekly, he had insisted on wearing clothes, which normally came from Lily's old dolls.  
  
"Let go of me or I'll call my slave-uh-Lily!" Albert squeaked. And I'll get her to cut you in little pieces then put you in an old pumpkin juice can and burn it to a crisp then burry you..."  
  
Without warning Albert fell asleep.  
  
Sirius looked to James who looked at Remus who looked at Sirius. "Well I'm going down to see if Lily is alright" James said after a few minuets of silence.  
  
"Yeah, you know after sticking up for a motor-mouth, stretched puffskien on legs, trying to turn you into a sinister, dark wizard like her and trying to murder us, you think she would be alright. Especially mentally" Sirius said while laughing.  
  
James rolled his eyes, sighed and quickly walked out the door. Seconds after the door closed, Peter came in holding a large chocolate Easter bunny he had gotten from the great hall.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other and with a triumphant yell, both were rushing down toward the quickly fading bunnies. If there was one thing the marauders, especially Remus would jump off a mountain, swim in a shark-infested ocean or eat an entire pack of every flavor beans for, it was chocolate.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Later that night when all the students were in bed, Albert woke up. If he had been any other pet he would have known it would have been better to stay where he was, but he was Albert the invincible. He needed an adventure. Smiling psychotically the jarvey/kneazle snuck out of his bed, which resided under Remus's bed and walked out the door.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
That next morning, the tired and rather grumpy werewolf woke up to find the face of a much-loathed overgrown ferret, cat like creature's face a foot from his.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.  
  
Albert who was holding a bowl of pumpkin juice with little bacon strips in it looked offended. "I made you breakfast", he said in his most hurt voice.  
  
Remus looked shocked. Did Albert the Awful just do something nice? He continued to stare at Albert who was wearing a very odd shirt with bunnies and chickens all over it. Remus gave a small smile, placed the so- called cereal on the floor and patted the small creature on the head.  
  
"So where is my Easter basket?" Albert asked impatiently.  
  
Remus picked up a basket that was magically hidden behind his alarm clock, which read 6:00. The jarvey/kneazle's eyes grew wide as he grabbed the largest piece there. Remus smiled as he started on his own basket his parents sent him. And for once in his life, Albert was quiet and content.  
  
The silence was gone as James and Sirius woke up and were fighting over the shower.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The marauders and Albert made their way toward the great hall chatting about their latest prank. When the quartet entered the hall they went silent. The entire walls were covered with red letters writing ALBERT ROCKZ FOUR HE IS INVINZBLE and the chocolate eggs, which, usually were set out on each table were missing. The small blonde haired boy took off after Albert with Lily running behind trying to protect Albert from Remus's wrath.  
  
THE END 


End file.
